


So I Won't Have to Dream Alone

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Let's get out of the lobby."





	So I Won't Have to Dream Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

As soon as the Saint Regis came into view, the heavens opened. CJ had been totally unprepared for rain in her t-shirt and jeans, so she tightened her grip on Leo’s hand and broke into a jog. He followed dutifully, remaining silent about his aching joints.

By the time the double doors granted them entry, CJ and Leo were soaked to the bone. Leo licked the moisture off his lips and tried to keep his eyes off CJ. She was sexy as hell, standing in the lobby dripping raindrops onto the carpet. Her long, wet hair curled a bit around her face and her t-shirt left little to the imagination, plastered to her upper body and exposing taut nipples. The October chill quickly caught her and she shivered, heightening his desire. Wrapping his arms around her, Leo pulled her into his embrace.

“Shit, CJ, I should have given you my jacket.”

She half sniffed and half giggled. The body heat radiating from Leo started to warm her inside.

“Lot of good it would have done. You are soaked through.”

CJ ran her fingers up under his jacket to demonstrate and he shivered from her touch instead of the temperature. He said a prayer of silent thanks that he was wearing jeans instead of dress pants. The thick fabric did precious little to hide his erection…thinner material would hide nothing when wet.

“Leo?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s get out of the lobby.”

He had never been so happy to grant a request. The elevator ride to the eighteenth floor was the longest of CJ’s life. Her fingers were firmly entwined with his, but she would not be satisfied until they were behind closed doors and she could feel all of him without reservation. The silence between them had adopted a sacred tone. They feared speaking too soon, it might break the spell and send one or both of them plummeting back to reality. 

Leo’s trembling hands operated the key card with expert precision and as soon as the light turned green, they stumbled into the room. Leo kissed her, shutting the door with his foot. His fingers gravitated to the hem of her shirt, breaking contact long enough to pull the soaking garment over her head. His lips devoured her neck, his warm, wet mouth raising gooseflesh on her cold, damp skin.

“Oh God, Leo,” CJ breathed. “You have to be better at this than any man I’ve ever known.”

His gaze rose to meet hers and his mouth formed that trademark grin as he focused on one of her barely clad nipples. Her bra was drenched in the downpour and her breasts were visible to him through the lacy material.

She moaned at the contact, resting one hand on the side of his face and the other clutching his arm.

“You’re just saying that because you missed me.” he whispered, trailing his tongue over the swell of her breast.

“God, how I missed you,” she replied, unbuttoning his shirt and running her fingers through his chest hair. “But that’s not why I said it. You’re so cold. What can I do to warm you up?” Pushing the shirt off his shoulders, she smiled at the wet splat it made as it reached the floor.

“You’re doing just fine, Claudia Jean. Don’t stop.”

Her body in his arms felt so natural. It was so familiar; they had made love in dozens of hotel rooms across the country and hundreds of times in his suite at the Watergate. If he lived to be 100, Leo McGarry would never forget all the secret spots on CJ’s body that would send her into orbit. Over the past 11 months, he wondered if he would ever see her again, let alone touch her. Democracy was not worth losing her…Leo never thought he would believe that. CJ changed him and he liked what he saw.

His passion and love reflected in her eyes as he realized she was feeling a much larger gamut of emotions. She thought he was dead; had cried over his grave. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had taken him for granted, and vice versa. She was given the ultimate gift in his return…a second chance. She’d make sure to love him stronger and better than before. Tears pooled as they kissed again.

“Will you ever know how much you mean to me?” he whispered, breaking contact and turning down the bed. He shed the rest of his clothing and she did the same, crawling into bed with him.

Sexual urges had been trumped by emotional needs as they held each other close. Leo stroked CJ’s wet hair, watching the waves fall from between his fingers and frame her face. She had the most beautiful face, aged by stress and grief, but resilient nonetheless. It was even more beautiful than he remembered from his dreams.

Slowly running one of her long legs up his; she gently rocked her pelvis against his erection and he bit back a moan. Apparently, the cuddling portion of the evening had ended for now. Leo kissed her shoulder, running his tongue along the length of her collarbone.

“Not fair,” CJ whined. “You know I’m incapable of any movement when you do that.”

He smiled, taking her nipple into his mouth and loving her moan of contentment. CJ closed her eyes and imagined the last time they were together. In his suite in Washington, two weeks before the election. Interrupted by Annabeth and having to hide in the bathroom like a groupie on tour. They laughed about it later and CJ demanded he tell her about them. Leo said he would but she never knew if he got around to it. Things got crazy after that.

“Oh Leo.” She couldn’t control the flow of her tears, desire mixed with elation, mixed with being completely overwhelmed. 

He caressed her face again, and she could feel his hands on her skin, on her thighs, between her thighs.

“I've dreamed of you.” He whispered in her ear as he slowly moved inside her.

It hadn't been this good in so long; CJ never thought it would be this good again. Looking at his face as he made love to her, she knew how he felt. Words were never needed where their love was concerned.

“Don’t stop Leo, oh my God, oh my God!”

Her back arched so far, for a moment he was sure it would break. He couldn’t hold on any longer and he climaxed, clinging to her and calling her name until he was hoarse. She was doing the same. They could barely breathe as Leo collapsed against her and CJ held him close. He was real; they were real. It was almost too much to comprehend. So when she heard his sobs in the darkness, CJ didn’t try to stop them, and when his body trembled she just held him. With sweet whispers in his ear, Leo started to calm. He was so tired, the events of the day had made him anxious and on edge. There was nothing to worry about anymore; Leo McGarry was back.

It wasn’t as if she had been without a warm body, but Danny much preferred his side of the bed to sharing hers. For a year, her arms were empty without being able to hold Leo, his warm back pressed against her breasts, her fingers rhythmically tracing his bypass scar, reassured by the heartbeat beneath it. They slept naked tonight, desperately clinging to one another.

“I’m so sorry, CJ.” he whispered in the dark. “You didn’t deserve this and I don’t deserve you.”

The gravelly tone almost broke her heart.

“Shh…just sleep now. We have all the time in the world to talk about this. I love you, Leo.”


End file.
